marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Peterson (Earth-199999)
(formerly) | Relatives = Ace Peterson (son); Unnamed wife | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles, California | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Former factory worker, fugitive | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles, California | Creators = Joss Whedon; Jed Whedon; Maurissa Tancharoen | First = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Mike Peterson was a factory worker who after suffering an injury decided to join Project Centipede with hopes of changing his life. After one of the laboratories of Project Centipede suffered an explosion caused by an unstable subject, Mike went to the aid of his suppliers, and rescued the life of a doctor. He was publicly seen, and mainly caught the attention of Rising Tide member Skye. The now labeled "Hooded Man" tried keep a low profile, but was eventually found by Skye in a café, who warned him about S.H.I.E.L.D. and recommended to go public as a superhero before the government could cover up his actions, but Mike declined. Before he left, Skye told him where to find her. He tried to convince Project Centipede to go public along with him, as it would help to show that "the product" worked, but was denied. Mike returned to his workplace, but his employer refused to reemploy him. Angered, Mike brutally attacked his employer, stating he was a hero and his boss a villain, and fled. At a hospital, Peterson visited the doctor he because he didn't know what to do. The doctor condemned Mike's actions, because he exposed the program and put at risk the identity of the people who gave her the technology for it, and told him that Micheal Peterson had to disappear. Mike agreed with the doctor, saying he was no longer Mike Peterson but someone else, and that what the doctor said to be a disaster was his "origin story." He went to Skye's van, who at the time was working with S.H.I.E.L.D. as an asset, and forced her to take him away with his son, Ace, after knocking down the agent who was escorting her. Near a train station, Mike ordered Skye to delete all the information that could be about him to facilitate the beginning of a new life. Secretly, Skye managed to tell S.H.I.E.L.D. where to find them. When S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Coulson appeared, Mike quickly tried to escape, at the same time the doctor from Project Centipede sent an assassin disguised as a policeman to kill him. After a confrontation with Agent Ward, Coulson managed to convince Mike to surrender. Mike was ultimately shot by Ward with the Night-Night Gun, a sedative, and presumably taken into custody. | Powers = Mike Peterson is powered by the Centipede intravenous injector which contained a compound of Gamma rays, Extremis virus and serum similar to Abraham Erskine's, which gives him superhuman abilities: *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = While the Centipede provided Mike with great power, it unfortunately contained the major downside of Extremis, being highly unstable and would eventually result in transforming its host into a walking explosive. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * J. August Richards portrays Mike Peterson in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "Pilot." Richards previously worked with showrunner Joss Whedon as Charles Gunn, a regular on Angel. | Trivia = * Mike Peterson was born 28 August 1979. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Extremis Category:Super-Soldiers